UnmoverBomb
"UnmoverBomb" is the name of several American advertising programs by E! which consists airing 5 new episodes of The Unmovers daily during a regular work week. The first one premiered consecutively in the week of September 21 through the 25th at 5:00 p.m. EDT. The second UnmoverBomb premiered on September 28th and went through October 2nd at 5:00 p.m. EDT. A third UnmoverBomb will premiere some time in 2016 and will end through some time in 2016 at 8:00 p.m. EDT. Listings UnmoverBomb 1 * Monday: Buddha Unmovers / Now and Zen / The Inside Unmovers / Sun Valley Freeze (5:00, 5:30, 6:00 & 6:30 p.m. EST) (September 21st) * Tuesday: St. Unmovers and the Dragon / Leaf It Alone / The Jessica in Bed / World Wide Unmovers (5:00, 5:30, 6:00 & 6:30 p.m. EST) (September 22nd) * Wednesday: For the Love of Optimum / The Game is a Foot (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (September 23rd) * Thursday: The Grim Reaper / The Ringer (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (September 24th) * Friday: White House Unmovers / Unmoverbarian (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (September 25th) UnmoverBomb 2: The Second One * Monday: Not Lyin' Lion / Ice Ice Baby (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (September 28th) * Tuesday: Unmovers' Wild / All Belts are Off (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (September 29th) * Wednesday: Unmovers' Best Friend / Annoying Ex-Boydfriend (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (September 30th) * Thursday: Unmovers vs. Bugs / To Catch a Fairy (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (October 1st) * Friday: Unmovers in the Garden / Scarecrow (5:00 & 5:30 p.m. EST) (October 2nd) UnmoverBomb 3 * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Trivia * UnmoverBomb 1 marked the beginning of the new series The Unmovers at 5:00 p.m. UTC. * Episodes within the airing cycle were moved around to make the UnmoverBomb 1 plot line flow better. These episodes include stand-alone episodes from Season 1 ("The Spy Who Disturbed Me", "Leonard of Steel" and "Unmoverfoot"), and "Grim on Vacation", a Grim Reaper episode. ** The schedule adjustments also resulted in the 2015 Thanksgiving episode "Snow Unmovers" airing during November instead of September. ** The episode airing order did not need to be adjusted for UnmoverBomb 2 or the upcoming UnmoverBomb 3. * The name was derived from the opening scene in "Buddha Unmovers", where somebody "Unmover bombs" Leonard Ouzts, Joe Vescey and Vlad Caamano from the rafters as they drive from the shop. * After UnmoverBomb 2, it marks the beginning of a new airing time of The Unmovers at 2:30 p.m. UTC. * E! confirmed the third UnmoverBomb beforehand via phone call. * Like the first UnmoverBomb, the first episode of UnmoverBomb 2 aired with an episode involving Leonard's and Jessica's relationship. ** The third, however, will somewhat involved with The Three Brothers Moving Lady Employee and Joe's relationship * The new food created by Joe Vescey and Vlad Caamano, Cranberry Roll will be introduced in UnmoverBomb 3. ** In addition, this UnmoverBomb is referred to as "#weekofcranberry" on the staff's Tumblr. * A promotional art for the first UnmoverBomb shows a panicked Vlad running with a lit bomb in his hands. This is a references to the film adaptation of the 1960s Batman series starring Adam West, in which Batman runs through a seaside town trying to get rid of a bomb. * The final episode of the first and second UnmoverBomb ("Unmoverbarian" and "Scarecrow") were both represented by a question mark in the promo art. * UnmoverBomb 3 will be the first UnmoverBomb where Jessica and The Optimum Guy don't make appearances. * UnmoverBombs tend to act as a countdown to an apocalyptic scenario that is to occur in the future. * So far, each UnmoverBomb has introduced a new food. ** UnmoverBomb 1 introduced Turkey, UnmoverBomb 2 introduced Corn and UnmoverBomb 3 will introduce Cranberry Roll. ** Also, each UnmoverBomb has Boxes in at least one episode. *** UnmoverBomb 1 "The Inside Unmovers"/"Sun Valley Freeze"/"The Jessica in Bed", UnmoverBomb 2 "Unmovers in the Garden" and UnmoverBomb 3 "TBA"/"TBA". ** As well as that each introduces a side dish. *** UnmoverBomb 1 reveals Leonard Ouzts' status as a comedian, UnmoverBomb 2 introduces the Scarecrow and UnmoverBomb 3 will silhouette an Unknown Box Person. * So far every UnmoverBomb has a theme that stretches through most of the episodes that air in it. ** UnmoverBomb 1's theme is the Night Begins to Shine by Leonard Ouzts. ** UnmoverBomb 2's theme revolves around the word "do" or "doing", as evidenced by: *** The Do It For Her song and the quote "Why won't you just let me do this for you, Mom!", by Joe Vescey, in Buddha Unmovers *** The What Can I Do song in The Ringer *** The quote "Just let me do this for you!" by Leonard Ouzts, in Unmoverbarian. **** Interestling enough, the first episode of UnmoverBomb 3, that will be, the first episode immediately after UnmoverBomb 2, TBA, will also feature a song with the word "do", Tower of Mistakes, in the lyric: "Is there something I can do?" repeated several times. ** UnmoverBomb 3's theme will be Cranberry Roll and the conflict revolving it, Joe Vescey and Vlad Caamano. *** In a thread raising concerns about leaked content, writer Matt Burnett foreshadowed this conflict by jokingly describing UnmoverBomb 2 as revolving around "Vlad hitting rock bottom". * In each UnmoverBomb, at least one Unmover sings. ** In UnmoverBomb 1, Vlad Caamano sings Stronger than Her and the capturedunmovers sings Rather Be. ** In UnmoverBomb 2, Jessica sings Do It For Her and The Optimum Guy sings What Can I Do. ** In UnmoverBomb 3, Cranberry Roll will sing Tower of Mistakes. Gallery UnmoverBomb Promo Art 3.JPG UnmoverBomb Art 4.JPG Unmoverbomb.gif Unmover Bomb 2.jpg Unmover bomb.jpg CHhzMxGVAAA2xZ0.png Unmover Bomb 2.0 Body Ready.jpg Unmoverbomb 3.0.jpg Tumblr nr8cb0WNyM1smn4pgo1 540.jpg Unmoverbomb 3.jpg Category:Advertising Category:Events